


Day 325

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [325]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [325]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 325

Nalanna and Evelina were ostensibly working on research for the Circle. Nalanna had convinced the templars that they were working on ways to improve phylacteries but they were instead, looking for weaknesses they could exploit in order to escape. There was surprisingly little research on the subject considering the impotence of phylacteries in the operation of the Circle. It seemed the templars had figured out the basics and decided that was enough.

Also slowing their progress was the rotating guard of templars who were taking notes as they went. Naturally they wanted to learn of any weaknesses with their mage-tracking system. In practice it meant that they could not actually discover any weaknesses they could exploit for fear the templars would shore up their defenses. 

Evelina was no blood mage herself, and reported the Huon anything he could use to further their escape. Their current goal was to find a way to affect the blood inside the phylactery chamber remotely, either destroying or otherwise rendering them useless. Huon did not know how to affect blood at so great a distance so Nalanna and Evelina were looking into understanding the connection between a mage and their blood.

Evelina had hoped that Anders would have been able to help them from the outside, the man had famously escaped from the Ferelden Circle several times before joining the Wardens. Nalanna’s meeting with the man had not gone well, he had tried to kill her as a ‘mercy.’ Evelina might once have considered tranquility a fate worse than death but after getting to know Nalanna she was not so sure.

Nalanna had also said that Anders had started talking to someone who was not there, perhaps a demon. If that was so there was no hope for help from the outside. Anders was Evelina’s last surviving contact in the mage underground, and if he had become an abomination then their research into phylacteries was their only hope for escape. At they rate they were working it could take years, but Evelina wasn’t going anywhere,

After their allotted research time ended, Evelina was escorted back to the library for the last half-hour of allotted reading time before curfew. To her great disappointment Grace was there, sitting in a chair pretending to read a book. Evelina tried to ignore her as she went picking out one of Philam, a Bard!’s history books. They were the least dense thing in the library and the only thing Evelina had the energy to read right now.

Grace, however, didn’t seem to want to give her the chance to get into the book and moved to sit next to her. When Evelina tried to ignore her, Grace leaned in real close and whispered in her ear.

“You know, I never pegged you for one to help the templars. Grovel before them sure, beg them for scraps, of course but I never expected you to help them keep us locked up.”

“Well, sometimes people change,” Evelina said, turning away.

“But they don’t,” Grace said. “Not in my experience. Usually when people pretend to change they’re really just trying a different tactic to get what they want. I think you got a plan.”

“Do you?” Evelina said dryly. “Well good for you.”

“See I got a plan too,” Grace said. “This plan is going to shake the foundations of this city. I know you hate the Champion. You want to get revenge for something or other. Well I think maybe if we combine out plans, we can both get what we want.”

Evelina thought about it. If she, Huon and Nalanna accepted more help (Emile didn’t really count) they might be able to achieve their goals faster. Evelina didn’t know how much longer Walter and Cricket would survive on the streets. It had been years, but they were never more than a very bad week from starvation… and Kirkwall had many bad weeks in store she was sure. On the other hand, Grace was fanatical, unstable, reckless. She could ruin their chances at escape in an instant. Nalanna was meticulous and dedicated. No matter how long it took, she would see them free.

In the end Evelina decided she trusted Walter to keep himself and Cricket alive far more than she trusted Grace to be a reliable ally. Besides, an attack on the Champion would almost certainly fail. Evelina wanted him to pay for abandoning the other refugees but she wanted to take Walter and Cricket somewhere save much, much more.

“I’m not sure our goals are compatible,” she said to Grace. “But I’ll keep whatever secrets you have and take them to my grave. As long as you do the same for me.”

“Sure,” Grace said, not trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. “Fucking you over would only help the templars... and nobody wants that.”

“No,” Evelina agreed, “certainly not.”


End file.
